The Boy from the Bookstore
by iVanillelay
Summary: She always found herself returning to the same old bookstore in Sector 5. For someone with such a dark heart, she found it odd how he always had the time to place a fresh vase of yellow tulips on the counter top every morning. AU. SerahxCloud.
1. Chapter 1

**So new story by me (which I'm sure most of the readers who's read my one other fic wasn't expecting). Bit of a surprise, but I had this idea playing on my mind for the past few days!**

**I love Cloud very very much, and so I wanted to my next fic to be based around him...and of course I had to pair him up with someone totally random; Serah Farron. But I thought they'd make such an adorable couple (since I actually hate Snow) and thought I'd give it a go at doing a crossover. Also, since the pairing hasn't really been done before, I feel like I can have much more freedom on how the characters interact between each other. It's gonna be a slow process mind you, so it may be a while before you see anything bloom between the two.**

**My one other story has spand over two years now and an author can really develop between that length of time. When I read over it (even the title makes me cringe) I can't help but want to delete the whole thing and start all over. But since I have a lovely bunch of readers who enjoy it I don't have the heart to do it. So this story is going to be in 3****rd**** person and sorta be in Serah's point of view (if that makes sense?). I feel that by doing this I could make the storytelling much more serious and mature by allowing me to go into much more detail.**

**Just to emphasize, this is an AU fanfic, so the geography, timing, establishments etc. will all be used to suit the plot rather than follow the games. Also there are no OC's, just random characters that I selected from each game which I felt suited the role!**

**So yeah, please let me know what you think and hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII nor Final Fantasy VII.**

...

**Chapter One**

It had been just three weeks since Serah Farron and her boyfri- well now _fiancé_, Snow Villiers had moved to Midgar. Snow had gotten a fantastic job opportunity here by the World Regenesis Organization (WRO), a company that believed to restore and protect the planet; an objective that Snow truly followed himself. They had evidently seen his work in NORA, a resistance group to the Sanctum, and recruited him to be a hand to hand combat trainer for the trainees. Serah of course was over the moon when she had heard the news but moving to a whole different continent was a massive life change. She had to leave everything behind; her family, friends and students she loved teaching. Snow gave her the choice to stay on Cocoon but despite how much she knew she was going to miss everyone, she was never going to let him go on his own in a million years!

The one person she missed the most though was her beloved older sister, Lightning. Their parents had died when they both were young and since then Lightning's always been the one to look out for her. No matter how much of a warrior she could be, Serah knew that her and Snow leaving pained Lightning as much as it did her.

_'But I've got learn to stand on my own two feet...Lightning's not gonna be there forever.' _Serah inwardly thought, as she made her way round on the streets of Sector 5.

Since those three weeks of being here, Serah found it _pretty_ difficult finding a job at a primary school in Midgar. Midgar itself was quite a prestigious city and so when Serah attended the small handful of interviews she was able to get, most of them stuck their noses in the air declaring _'Bodhum Elementary? Tsk, never heard of such a place!"_ Despite having a degree, you needed experience to be a teacher and as none of them had heard of her school they disregarded her immediately.

_'Bunch of pompous snobs!' _Serah snorted childishly.

The dim lighting of the lamps reflected off of her metallic pink tinted hair (_unusual right?_) as it swayed from left to right. It was currently tied up into a side ponytail, the long curled tendrils reaching as far as her hip. The shorter strands on the bottom side of head were kept straight and untied, letting them sit neatly above her shoulders. As for her outfit, she wore knee high grey socks, her feet clad in kitten heeled pink pumps. The white playsuit fitted her body comfortably, the shorts stopping mid thigh and top half being held up by halter neck straps. It was covered in small pink polka dots (_to match the shoes of course!_) with golden bow shaped buttons along the front.

When she walked out the door it seemed like the the perfect attire! The sun was out, clear skies and no cloud in sight. But once she went under the plate, the sun was immediately blocked, the shade keeping the area cool and the some what underground city covered in a grey...smog.

'_It's actually pretty miserable down here.'_

Serah clasped her hands around her arms as she finally began to feel the cold. It wasn't until she finally observed her surroundings that she realised she stood out like a sore thumb. The previous times she'd been down there she wore more...lets say, _inconspicuous _clothing.

Once they moved here, Snow warned her not to go into, how they dubbed it, _the slums_. Serah pulled a face at the name. People considered the place as their home and to call it something so degrading was just down right insulting. He made her promise that she wouldn't go down there but god dammit she got _bored. _Midgar was infested with the filthy rich and being brought up in a working-class background, she found it difficult to blend in. Their pre-payed apartment came with the job description along with a healthy pay sum. There of course came a price to this, resulting to Snow having to spend ten hours, six days a week at work, leaving Serah practically on her own when she wasn't out looking for a job herself.

Serah huffed in annoyance as she clutched her shoulder tote bag tighter to her body. Despite having been down the same sector a couple of times before, she found herself getting lost _every time_.

'_This is ridiculous!' _She inwardly moaned. _'I'm pretty sure I've been past that same moogle five times now!'_

Manoeuvring herself around the cluster of people, she spent the next ten minutes taking different turns and routes before recognising a sign that stuck out the side of a building above the pavement.

_**'Bugenhagen's Bookstore'**_

Serah grinned as she found somewhere she finally recognised! She'd been to this store every time she came down to this sector, even buying the odd book from the dinky shop.

She made her way towards it, making sure she didn't trip over the cobbled stones as she did so.

The window display curved outwards, the plates of glass outlined by thin wooden panels. It looked like it was originally painted a deep burgundy however most of it had been chipped off from age. The glass itself was slightly foggy and the thick window drapes prevented any on goers from looking in. But what could be deciphered were the piles of books that sat on top of one after the other, the lighting from the chandelier inside casting their shadows.

Serah approached the door, it being the same colour as the window pains, gladly noticing the 'open' sign. Twisting the handle, she pushed the crooked door with slightly more force, the chimes of the door bell making her entrance known.

The store itself was a decent size, each row lined with shelves full of books; it was almost like a labyrinth! The walls were covered in old propaganda posters, the odd framed photograph placed on top of them. From what Serah could remember, at the back of the store was the counter where Mr Bugen tended to be with his canine companian Red (she had yet find out what breed he was!). To the left was a another room, sort of like a conservatory, where book groups and associations were held. Hot drinks and cakes tended to be served during the sessions (cold drinks and snacks when ever it was the children's group story telling time). Serah knew all this because as well as exploring the book shop herself, she had gotten to know Mr Bugen these past few weeks. He was a kind yet extremely wise old man with a rather strange sense of humour. Although it was sometimes unnerving every time he chanted 'Ho Ho Hoo!' at random moments in conversation, Serah still always found it intriguing the way he talked about both nature and machinery with such passion.

As she took a few more steps further into the store, she noticed something...different about it. Along with the musty smell of old leather books and faint coffee beans, she could smell...

_'Flowers?' _

Serah scrunched her nose at the peculiar scent. _'How odd.'_ She thought to herself.

She made her way down the isles, letting her fingers brush against the book binds as she walked passed.

Once she reached the counter, surprisingly no one was there. Not even Red.

She tilted her head in curiosity, noticing the set of yellow tulips set in a simple, clear vase next to the computer monitor.

_'So that's where the smell is coming from.' _she thought to herself.

She clasped her hands behind her back, taking a few steps towards the plant. The heels of her shoes echoed throughout the room as she gently placed her hand under one of the flowers, taking in its scent as she gently pressed her nose against the bud.

"Can I help you?"

Serah jumped in surprise, letting out a small 'Eep!_' _as she was startled by the voice.

"I'm so sorry Mr Bugen, I didn't mean to-"

She stopped in mid sentence, realising that the man in front of her wasn't in fact Mr Bugen. How did she not realise this from the sound of his voice?"

"You're not Mr Bugen." She stated dumbly.

"Yes, I'm not." The blonde hair stranger pointed out bluntly, "Thanks for pointing that out."

Serah couldn't help but let her cheeks flush.

_'Oh how could have I been so stupid! Of course he's not Mr Bugen! Gah, Serah you are officially an idiot.'_

She fiddled with her engagement necklace (a nervous habit she picked up) before looking back at the stranger in front of her.

The young man must've only been a few years older than herself (Serah had just turned twenty one a few months back), his hair in an array of platinum blonde spikes, his bangs just hovering over his eyes, a few reaching as far as his chin. His eyes were what struck Serah the most howeveer. It was an unusual shade of blue she noted, his iris' framed with a green hue. The colour of them were so intense that it appeared as if they were glowing.

It was then that she noticed that he wasn't looking back at her, but instead-

_'...my hair?'_

But before she could ponder any more on the thought his eyes were back on hers in an instant as if nothing had happened.

_'Did...I just imagine that?'_

Serah decided to just brush the thought off, '_strange boy' _before realising that she hadn't answered his first question.

"Erm yes, could you, uh, tell me where your, erm, cookery section is?" It was a last minute thought but maybe she could find a new recipe she could make for Snow for when he got home from work. He would definitely appreciate a home cooked meal after he got back from a tiresome day.

_'Plus I didn't want to make myself look any more of a numskull in front of this guy than I already have!'_ Serah inwardly groaned.

The man grunted before gesturing her to follow him.

As he took her around the maze of book shelves, she noted that he wore a simple v neck tee, combat trousers and military boots. All which were black.

Serah pulled a face at the observation, _"Blagh! How bland!"_

They finally stopped at one of the shelves by the wall, the blonde haired man addressing to the two rows, "I believe these are all the cookery related books we have in the store, if we don't have what you want then I'd suggest you go to a library."

And with that said, he turned on his heel and began to make his way to who God knows where.

"Wait!" Serah found herself calling. There was something about this man that she found...intriguing.

The man turned to her in irritation "Yes?"

"Where's Mr Bugen?" She asked innocently, completely oblivious to the irritated tone in his voice (being the sweet girl that she was, she tended to either block it out or look past it).

"Not here." He bluntly stated, clearly he wanted to go back to his brooding.

Serah dead panned at his answer, but next thing she knew she was placing a hand against her mouth to the prevent the giggles that she felt crawl up at the back of her throat.

The man looked at her as if she were insane, "That wasn't meant to be a joke."

"I know," she giggled, "But, captain obvious much?" she snorted.

He stared at her for one long minute before again, attempting to get himself as far away from the crazed woman as possible.

"Hold on!" She blocked his path, making sure she contained her laughter (though the grin was still plastered on her face), "I'm serious! Where is he? I've been sorta a regular customer here lately and I just wanna know where he's gone! For all I know you have him locked in a cupboard under the stairs."

"...I'm not Voldemort."

Serah's grin widened as he recognised the Harry Potter reference. Already she had gotten him a little bit out of his shell.

"How do I know if your nose is real?"

The blonde man swatted her hand away as she attempted to point at it "You are ridiculous. Find your book and go home."

"Fine, fine." She said, finally giving in to the stubborn man, "But you still haven't answered my question!"

He gave her a blunt look.

"Oh no, not the whether you have a nose question you silly goose-"

"Silly what?"

" -but the first one about Mr Bugen."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Look," She began to tug on her necklace, "in all seriousness, since I've moved here I haven't met many new people and Mr Bugen is the only person here that I probably consider my friend, so I'm just worried about him."

The young man looked at her with her guarded eyes, appearing as if he were giving her some consideration on her last outburst.

_'I guess he's not that much of an emotionless guy!' _Serah silently cheered.

"...What a loser."

_'Why that-'_

She picked up a random book from the shelf, hitting his arm with to emphasize each word she said, "YOU. ARE. AN. _INCONSIDARATE_. JERK. FACE.!"

Serah blew her bangs in annoyance, noticing the tiniest of smirks rise on his lips. Apparently the constant batting of book did nothing. _And _it was a hard cover.

"You know what, I don't want to even buy a book anymore! I hope your sales come crashing down!" She knew she was being childish but frankly she didn't give a rats.

"Yeah, as if this store is making _hundreds_ of sales as it is."

_'So he's a sarcastic butthead too huh?'_

Before Serah could make her dramatic exit, she caught the blonde hair 'butthead' mutter something to her, "Bugen's gone to Cosmo Canyon with Red. I don't know how long he'll be but I promised I'd look after the shop for him. So you don't have to worry. He's fine."

And as she was about to interrogate the young man further, he had quickly picked up the book that she had continuously bashed against the poor soul with and made his way to the back of the store.

Serah stared at the place he once stood, deciding it was best that she left since she wasn't going to get any more out of him.

As she made her way out on the city street, a light gust of winder blew into her; it was a refreshing feeling after being cooped up in such a clustered room. As much as a jerk she thought that guy was, she couldn't help but want come to back to visit the store. There must be a _reason _why he was so uptight. Serah was never the one for brushing aside her own feelings let alone others; Lightning always pointed out how she was good at reading people!

She made her way to the station, the strange blonde insisting on staying put on her mind. It was just then that she realised.

_'I never even got his name...'_

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you cloudfarron, faeces and ken08002 for the reviews and to everyone who faved/alerted! It's great to know that this story isn't a complete failure haha. But it'd honestly mean the world to me if you guys reviewed! :)**

**I believe this chapter is nearly double the size as the previous one so that's a little treat for yous!**

**On another note, I've decided that I might do a side fic a long this one (fits in with the story). But it'll be a collection of one shots/ drabbles/ prompts so they wouldn't be too long and quick for me to write! It wouldn't focus around Cloud/Serah but another pairing in the fic. Though I'm going to wait til' that couple is established and we're into the story otherwise it'll ruin the surprise. (After this chapter, you'll probably guess what ½ of that pairing is).**

**On another note, just so you know Serah got her cat Snow before she met human Snow (it'll make sense after you read this chap) since in the game she names the cat after human Snow.**

**And Cloud's ringtone song is 'Cold – When Angels Fly Away'. I thought it suited him and his life story in this.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VII / XIII or Dungeons and Dragons or any other games / songs mentioned in the chapter.**

...

**Chapter Two**

As soon as she walked through the front door of her apartment, Serah kicked her shoes off and flung her bag at the nearest wall before collapsing backwards against the arm of the couch. She didn't care that she fell so unceremoniously, her legs still hanging over the couch and her arms sagging beside her. Man, she was _beat_.

Whilst she was travelling from the Sector 5 slums (Serah _really_ wanted to find another name for it) to the main district, the train conveniently decided to break down. Standing on a packed train for three hours straight really took it out of you, Serah learned.

She gently closed her eyes as she remembered the earlier events of that day- the dinky bookstore, the scent of yellow tulips, the _blue eyed man_.

Serah couldn't help but frown when she thought about him.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have been too pushy with him.'_

She had to admit, she was quite forward with the guy; well she was like that with everyone! It was just who she was. Fang did say however that her quirkiness could be quite overpowering at times, though she was used to it considering she hung out with Vanille most of the time who '_always got in the way of people's bizzo!'._

Serah couldn't help but giggle as she played Fang's words in her native Gran Pulse accent. She missed those two a lot- she missed _everyone_.

And that's why it sucked being jobless and friendless.

Well...maybe she could consider the blue eyed man a friend...despite not knowing his name.

"Strange boy." Serah couldn't help but murmur aloud as she thought back to their earlier encounter.

Well, he was _far_ from a boy but she couldn't help yet sense a slight touch of vulnerability emit from him. Although he didn't openly show it, she saw it flicker across his eyes when he first saw her that evening. It went as quick as it came but Serah definitely saw it.

He was good at hiding his emotions.

_'Just like Lightning.' _she thought.

Having been with her all her life, Serah had become some sort of master at deciphering peoples feelings. She could pick up an emotion by the nano second!

Too caught up with her own thoughts, she didn't realise that another presence had entered the room.

"Hey babe!"

Serah let out a yelp before tumbling off the couch in a frenzy. People seriously needed to stop startling her like that!

"Snow!" Serah replied hurriedly, surprised that her boyfr- _fiancé _was home_._

She embarrassingly pulled herself back on the couch, flattening her playsuit with both hands, "I thought you were at work?"

"Why? Not happy to see me?" Snow replied, in mock sadness. He must've been in the bedroom considering he was standing by the doorway. He still had his work cargo trousers and vest on but his gloves, hat, boots and trench coat were missing. His blonde bangs swayed over his baby blues, blonde stubble coating his chin.

Serah still found him as handsome as the day she first met him.

"Of course not!" She pouted, kneeling on the couch as she faced him.

Snow laughed in response, making his way towards her before leaning on the back of the couch, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"I was just messing with ya." He said teasingly, winking at her as he went to the open kitchen to grab something from the fridge. Serah still found herself blushing despite having been going out with the guy for over three years!

She could remember the first time she met him as clear as day. It was in the summer and Serah was preparing to go to the University of Eden to study a BA hons degree course in history. Lightning was the one to introduce the two and of course Snow turned on the charm and immediately swept Serah off her feat. They went on a couple of dates before Snow officially asked her to be his girlfriend. Serah couldn't help but find it romantic that it was also the same date that Snow had proposed to her.

Serah unintentionally clasped her engagement pendent as she sighed at the memory. What can she say, she was one lucky gal.

"Speaking of being at home, where were you at this time of the day?" Snow asked, as he drank from the orange juice carton.

"Me? O-oh I was, erm, at the...uh" Serah couldn't exactly say she spent the day under the plate (she officially decided that was what she was going to refer to the _slums_ as- a much more dignified title), otherwise Snow would _flip_.

"I was in Sector 0! I thought I'd, uh, go and visit the Natural History Museum! Thought I'd find a bit more about Midgar and it's past, you know how much I love museums!" Serah hated lying to Snow but it would be something she would do.

"Huh." Snow mused, placing the juice carton back into the fridge and making his way to the couch. "I didn't think museum's would be open at t his time of the evening."

Serah mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Of course they wouldn't be! It's almost _9 _in the afternoon!

"The bus broke down!" She blurted. "I left the museum at closing but on the way back the bus decided to breakdown in the middle of the main road and we were stuck there for a while." Atleast that wasn't _complete_ lie. The reason she was back late was because some form of transportation _had_ broken down!

"Ah, that must've sucked." Snow sympathised, as he collapsed on the couch next to Serah.

"Yeah, it did. But I'm home now! So why were _you_ home early? I thought you didn't finish til' 10!" Serah wanted to forget the lie as soon as she said it, so she thought a change in conversation was the best solution.

"The boss let me off early. He's one hell of a guy!" He grinned. Snow absolutely loved his job and Serah couldn't be any more thrilled! "But I'm so drained, so I'll probably hit the hay soon."

"Off course!" Serah nodded in understanding. Teaching a class of thirty cadets every hour must get tiring.

"So I'll see you in bed soon?" Snow asked positively.

"Yup!" Serah said, before leaning over placing a soft kiss on his lips. Snow eagerly responded, placing a calloused palm on her cheek to further the kiss.

_'RIIIIIINGG RIIINNNGG!'_

Snow groaned as the telephone interrupted their moment. "Don't answer it." He moaned against her lips.

"But it might be important." Serah replied, before reluctantly pulling away and leaning over the couch to answer the phone which laid on the side table. "Hello?"

"Serah?"

"Light!" Serah sat up straight as she realised it was her sister. She hadn't heard from her since they moved! Apparently she was sent on a mission all the way in Gran Pulse so she was going to be out of contact for a while.

"How are you? Have you and the oaf settled in yet?"

Serah had to roll her eyes when she referred to Snow as 'the oaf'. Although they both met each other through Lightning, she never thought that they'd actually get _romantically involved_. Serah knew that she secretly regretted it, but Serah hoped she'd gotten over it since she had given her blessing after Snow proposed.

'I'm gonna go bed' Snow mouthed, knowing she'd probably be up talking for a while, 'Tell Light I said hi.'

'Will do!' Serah mouthed back, before blowing him a kiss as she watched him retreat to the bedroom.

"Yeah, we're both good Light! Snow's settled into his job and I've...well..." Serah didn't want to make Lightning think she was some sort of failure since she couldn't find a job, but what else was she going to say?

"What's wrong Serah?"

"Nothing!" She replied too quickly, "I'm just...finding it pretty difficult to find a job myself. A lot of the schools here don't seem to want me and quite frankly I'm fed up of being a bum."

She heard Lightning chuckle lightly on the other end of the phone though it sounded strained.

Serah easily picked up on it.

"Light? What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Huh? Nothing's wrong, you don't have to worry about anything Serah."

"But I _am_." Serah replied with concern, as she walked into the open kitchen and settled sitting on one of the high breakfast stools, "I can tell from your voice something's up. I'm not your sister for nothing."

Lightning sighed as she tried to get her little sister off her back, "It's fine, honestly. I am feeling super."

"...you've always been such a bad liar."

"Serah now you're just being ri-"

"Never once in your life have you referred to yourself as feeling '_super'_." Serah replied smartly, cutting her sister off, "C'mon Light, that's something _I_ would say."

Serah was right and Lightning knew it.

"I...I just...wanted to, I guess...speak to someone I was familiar with."

Familiar with? Couldn't she talk to Fang? Hope even?

"Light, you have _plenty_ of people you could talk to. As much as I love hearing from you, you could always talk to one of them if you're so troubled."

Lightning was never good at expressing her feelings so something must've seriously been up if she decided to call Serah.

"Yes but you're my sister. It's...different."

"Seriously Light, you've really got to give me more to wor-"

"Today was the day that _he_ died."

Serah instantly paused.

This was a big deal.

_He_ was the one that Lightning fell in love with. Serah never met him, never knew what he looked like, christ, she didn't even _know his name_.

_'Just like the boy from the bookstore.' _Serah couldn't help but think ironically.

All that Serah knew about this mystery love interest of Lights was that she met him through the Guardian Corps, they had an unusual, complicated but bizarrely wonderful relationship that went on for nearly two years (she was 19 and he 21 when they met), and that it's been three years (well, three years today) that he's been dead.

Lightning hardly ever talked about him but Serah knew one thing for sure.

She had never gotten over him.

"Light..." It was times like these that Serah wished that maybe, just _maybe_, that she should have never left Cocoon.

Serah could hear that strained laugh over the phone again, "Don't know why I'm so bothered about it, I mean, it _has_ been three years. Gods, and I call myself a soldier."

"Light, don't beat yourself over it. Soldiers are just like everyone else; they have hearts, they feel emotions. It's natural that you feel this way. I mean, it'd be unnatural if you didn't!"

"But it's my job to disregard my emotions, I see people die in front of me every day. This shouldn't be any different." Lightning reasoned.

Serah sighed as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that statement Light, not me."

"...Maybe I am."  
A silence settled between the two sisters. There was no tension, no awkwardness, just a mutual pause between the two as they let their own minds configure their thoughts.

"You know it's okay to cry Claire." Serah said quietly. She always used her sisters birth name whenever she comforted her or wanted to put across a serious point. This came under both.

Lightning let out another strained laugh, "I don't cry."

"I know." Serah was quick to reply, "But for once I think you need to."

Serah could tell Lightning was mauling over what she'd just said.

"...I've got to go."

"Look, Light-"

"Night Serah."

And with that Lightning hung up and Serah's ear was greeted with the dial tone.

Serah groaned as she dropped her head back against the wall. This happened _every_ time.

Whenever it came to Lightning and expressing one bit of emotion, she'd completely cut herself off and drop the conversation like an anchor. It was like trying to get a Behemoth to eat a piece of celery- it weren't gonna happen.

And 95% of the time it was to do with this unknown past love interest of hers.

Serah got up and made he way towards the sink to pour herself a glass of water. It was pretty hard for her to get her sister to open up to something that she herself was completely clueless about.

_'If only she let me in.' _Serah thought frustratedly.

She took a gulp of cold water, her mind again returning the blue eyed man. It became a recurring thought for her mind to wonder back to him.

He reminded her so much of Lightning.

Serah placed the now empty glass on the draining board, deciding that it was probably best for her to get some shut eye. Her brain was completely fried and her body felt completely drained.

Her sister really knew how to take it out of her.

Serah turned the lights off in both the kitchen and the living room, before making her way to join her own loved one in the bedroom.

...

The next day Serah found herself standing in front of the bookstore. Once again.

Talking to her sister last night made her realise how much she missed everyone...and how lonely she actually felt.

Don't get her wrong, when she was with Snow she felt like it was just them two against the world. But when he wasn't with her (which was most of the time because of his work) she just felt like absolute poop.

She knew the blonde hair man didn't welcome her presence yesterday, but dammit he was going to have her as company whether he liked it or not!

With a surge of confidence, Serah pushed through the door, the same old chimes echoing throughout the store as it acknowledged her presence.

She walked along the isle as her white high top converse squeaked against the wooden flooring. Serah resulted to wearing something more mellow in comparison to what she wore the day before; she _did_ want to blend in this time. She wore an ordinary white tank top with ripped light blue jean shorts. She wore one of Snow's button down grey shirts, it left unbuttoned as it reached mid thigh. Bangles decorated her wrists, engagement pendant around her neck and of course her hair was up in its signature side ponytail.

As she reached the back of the store, to her surprise, the young blue eyed man was sitting behind the counter. His chin nestled on his hand, the other on the computer mouse, his face staring blankly at the monitor.

If Serah was being completely honest, he looked bored out of his mind.

Again the yellow tulips were sitting neatly in the clear vase; it looked as if they were a fresh bunch from yesterday.

Serah lightly coughed, to gain the young mans attention. Either he generally didn't acknowledge her presence or he was plain out ignoring her.

Serah wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter.

The mans eyes fluttered up to her, his face showing no emotion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too!" Replied Serah sarcastically, rolling her eyes. However, she couldn't help prevent the small smile from creeping on her face.

Typical.

The young man stared her, as if urging her to go away with his mind.

"You're so mopey." Serah put bluntly.

"Cheers." He replied, before going back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

"I mean not only from the way you talk to people but the way you dress." Serah gestured to his outfit, "Surprise, surprise. Black."

The man frowned, looking as if she'd just kicked a puppy, "I like black."

"Yeah I can tell." Serah replied, noting the black wife beater and jeans he was adorning, "You should wear blue. It'd suit you."

The young man sighed in annoyance; clearly her presence was beginning to grind on him, "Did you come here to buy a book or give me advice on my apparent fashion crisis? Because if it's the latter, I'm not interested."

"Niether." She replied honestly, "I actually came to just...hang."

"Look, I don't 'hang'," he replied, "if you didn't come buy a book then I think it'd be best if you just le-"

"Please?"

Serah didn't mean for her voice to come out as desperate as it sounded, "You...remind me of someone I know." Serah hated to admit it, but he really did remind her of Lightning. To be quite frank, that was the reason why she actually came. She felt really comfortable with the guy since she was used to such brashness from her sister. It was nice to be with someone that she felt familiar with, being far away from everyone on Cocoon.

"Moving away was such a big thing for me and for once I feel like I could consider this place my home." Serah didn't admit it on the phone to Lightning but she hadn't settled in Midgar at all. Snow had but not her. Everything felt new and pristine and everything was so unfamiliar to her. Being in this bookstore, with this stranger, made her feel like that _yeah_, this _could_ be home for her.

The man seemed to just stare back at her, his fist rested in front of his mouth in thought.

Serah sighed, thinking it was probably best that she left.

"...Fine." He muttered, going back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

Serah squealed in delight, her plea having gotten through that thick skull of his.

"Oh God I regret this already."

Completely ignoring what he just said, Serah pulled up a stool, sitting on the other side of the counter opposite him.

She rested her head on her hand, leaning on the counter, watching him as he stared back at the monitor, occasionally clicking on the mouse and typing on the keyboard.

Click click.

Tap.

Click.

Tap tap tap.

Click.

"...Are you actually doing work on that?"

The man raised a confused eyebrow at the woman, "Excuse me?"

"I bet you're playing Dungeons and Dragons or something. Whenever I was bored in I.T classes, which was like ninety-eight per cent of the time, I used to play that helicopter game. So simple yet so addictive."

He stared back in utter bemusement, "I can assure you, I'm doing work. Not playing Dungeons and Dragons."

"Huh...you don't look like you'd play Dungeons and Dragons anyway. More of a Solitaire kinda guy. Or Mine Shaft. That's a good one."

Serah noticed the smallest of smirks rise on his lips. She couldn't help but grin.

Before she could natter on however, a rock song which came blaring out of a cell phone lying on the counter interrupted her.

_I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away,_

_Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery,_

Serah looked from the phone to the man.

"...Aren't you going to answer that?"

_Got my lights locked in I can see you breathe,_

_Then I watched you fall and somebody scream,_

"They can leave a message." He replied nonchalantly.

Now it was Serah's turn to look confused.

_It's the saddest thing when angels fly away,_

"Wouldn't it be easier to just...I dunno, pick it up?"

_I can't make it home tonight, I'll make it back it's alright,_

The man just shrugged in response, "If they really need me they can leave a voice mail."

_No one could love me, half as good as you,_

"What if it's something important? Like your house has exploded and your parrots suffocating from the smoke."

He stared up at Serah as if she had just grown a second head. Okay, maybe she could've thought of a better scenario. "I don't have a parrot." He answered anyway.

_Got a badge for my scars just the other day,_

_Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity,_

"This person seems pretty persistent."

"Like I said. They can leave a message."

And just like that, the song stopped.

"See? Voice mail."

Serah couldn't help but look amused. "What's the point of having a cell if you don't answer it?"

"Everyone else had one. Thought I'd join the trend."

Serah snorted at his response, "You're so bizarre."

"So I've been told."

She shook her head at him. It then occurred to her.

Serah still didn't know his name. And she couldn't keep calling him the 'blue eyed blonde haired man from the bookstore' forever.

"I'm Serah by the way." She blurted, watching him pause as he looked up at her.

"...Cloud."

Finally. A name to the face.

Strangely...she thought it suited him (despite having the attitude).

Cloud.

She actually kinda liked it.

Serah realised that, Cloud, was looking back expectantly at her. "What?" She asked confused. "What's that face for?"

He sighed, "Aren't you going to laugh? Or say some smart ass comment?

Ah, Serah realised. Cloud was probably not the most common name for a guy and he's probably gotten a lot of tick over it.

"No." She replied honestly.

He in response raised an eyebrow.

"I'm marrying a man called Snow." She shrugged her shoulder, "So I'm in no position to make any smart alec comments."

Cloud smirked, "Snow, huh? Wow, that's worse than my name."

"Hey!" Serah snapped, throwing a pencil at him and sadly missing, "I said that purely to make you feel better about yourself." But soon enough, she found herself laughing.

Clouds smirk grew, "Laughing at your own fiancé's name. That's harsh."

Serah covered her mouth to retain her laughter, "Shut it! It's your fault I'm laughing!"

He put both his hands up, "Hey, I didn't say anything." And for some reason that made her laugh even more.

Serah knew it was bad to laugh about her fiancé's name but her _cat _was called Snow (who she sadly couldn't take with her to Midgar). And it was also the first time she full on laughed her ass off since she moved here. Yeah, she giggled here and there, but damn, she nearly had tears streaming down her face! She felt so ridiculous that it made her want to laugh even more.

She felt so carefree.

It was an awesome feeling.

"Gods...I'm such an evil person," She chuckled, her laughter dying down.

Cloud shook his head, "There's not an evil bone in your body."

Serah cleared her throat, before looking up at him sincerely, "Thanks. I really needed that."

"No problem." Cloud replied earnestly, though that small smirk remained on his lips.

They both sat in a comfortable silence. Serah didn't realise how much she enjoyed being in Clouds company. Maybe because it's the first person that she could _maybe_ consider a friend here.

"Y'know that cookery book I wanted yesterday? I think I'll buy one after all." And with that said, Serah stood up from the stool and made her way to the section that Cloud had showed her the day before, unaware that there was a slight bounce in her step.

...

**Slightly sucky end, but review pretty please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had no internet for the past few days, plus no money. Meaning no going out, no distractions and time to do the next chapter for a story. Woo!**

**PLUS, since I had so much time off, I've already done chapter 4! Awh yeah.**

**Not much happens in this chapter, but there's a lot of Serah/Cloud (Friendship) bonding in this. I think I've made Cloud open a lot in this…so I hope I'm not moving on too fast! We also begin to see the flaws in Serahs and Snows relationship…muaha (though it is very miniscule).**

**Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews! You are all awesome! The reviewer who went under as the anonymous 'i'. I honestly loved your lenthy review! Just so you know *spoiler alert* something tragic ****_did_**** happen, hence Cloud's sorta OC'ness. Though you'll probs won't find until a couple chapters. And I'm sorry but this is going to be Cloud x Serah fic, so there won't be any Lightning x Cloud and the pairing with Serah/Snow will eventually end (though it'll probably be a while!) Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII nor Final Fantasy VII.**

...

**Chapter Three**

Serah held the paper bag close to her chest as she wormed her way through the sea of people in Sector 5. She wanted to keep the contents of the bag warm as she always felt that eating cookies cold wasn't the same as having them fresh out the oven.

She was currently en route to the bookstore, since it was yet another day where Snow was at work and she was left to spend it on her own.

Serah was never the one to be a lone wolf.

All her life she felt most comfortable in the presence of other peoples company. Despite Lightning being her only family, she was surrounded by friends that had been with her through thick and thin, who were always up for hanging out or to go on spontaneous adventures with her.

Now she didn't have any of that.

Serah sighed as she tried to brush away the negative thoughts.

'_I'm sure I can make just as good friends out here. Plus I have Snow with me, that's all that matters.'_

Having successfully manoeuvred out of the crowd, Serah found herself down the familiar street, the sign 'Bugenhagens Bookstore' in view.

She smiled at the sight, deciding to make a quick pace to the quaint little store.

The bells chimed as she let herself in, the familiar musty smell mixed with pollen reaching her nose.

Serah sighed in content as she walked towards the back of the store, to where she knew the person she was looking for would most likely be.

"Or maybe not." Serah mumbled to herself, noticing the seat behind the counter was empty.

Well, he most definitely was here otherwise the door wouldn't have been unlocked.

"Cloud?" She called.

No response.

"Clouuud? Where are youuu?"

Shuffling was heard from the room behind the counter, followed by a familiar grunt

Serah couldn't help but giggle from the response.

"Can I come through to the back or is it restricted to staff members only?" She teased.

"Staff members only,"

Serah huffed in response. Party pooper.

"But…" He continued, "Since the boss man isn't here, I think I can make an exception."

Serah grinned, lifting the counter top and making her through the door way.

After finding the cookery book the night before, her and Cloud had spent the next few hours in each others company. Although the majority of it was in silence…it wasn't actually awkward. It was a pleasant silence. A comfortable one. And in the time that they were in conversation, it was over the most mundane and random subjects. For example, they went into deep discussion of who was the ultimate Marvel comic hero (Cloud insisted it was the Hulk, whilst Serah strongly believed it was Thor. But come on, he's a Demi-God for goodness sake! You couldn't get anymore badass then that!).

Nevertheless, Serah liked to think that she had cracked Clouds shell- even if it was just a tad.

Pulling the drape that covered the doorway, Serah was immediately greeted by a small kitchen, another door on the opposite side of the room that looked like it led into a narrow hallway. Towards the right was a small, circular chipped table which had four mismatched chairs surrounding it. On the left was a set of mahogany counter tops which lined the corner, a row of matching cabinets aligning above of them. Casually leaning on the counters was Cloud himself, a kettle boiling behind him with a porcelain mug settled in front of it.

Upon her arrival, she gave him a small wave as he turned to face her.

"I bring gifts!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her as she held the paper bag in front of her.

"They're white chocolate macadamia nut cookies," she explained, "They're from a recipe in that bakery book I bought yesterday. I made them fresh this morning."

She began to fiddle with her engagement necklace, "I don't know how they taste so I thought I'd bring you some for you to try." She finished, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of red.

'_I hope they're okay. I'd hate to think if I put in the wrong ingredient and they taste absolutely revolting!'_ Serah thought to herself. Cooking meant everything to her and it was the second all time thing she loved doing (teaching being first).

"Er…thanks."

The two stood in silence, the screams of the kettle dying out.

"I'm making coffee. Would you like a cup?" Cloud asked unsurely. Clearly he wasn't use to such social interactions.

"Sure! Two sugars and cream please," Serah grinned, happy to accept the offer and setting the paper bag on the counter top.

Cloud nodded, "Right."

He took out an extra mug from one of the cabinets, placing it down and putting a spoonful of coffee and sugar into it.

"You know…you can sit down if you like." Cloud smirked, noticing she still stood in the same spot.

"O-oh, okay." Serah stuttered, quickly making her way to the small breakfast table and choosing to sit on the dark wooden chair with the green leather cushioned base.

"Oooh," Serah bounced lightly on the seat, obviously forgetting about her earlier embarrassment, "Squishy."

Cloud shook his head at her silliness, "How old are you again? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Oh har har," Serah replied, sticking out her tongue anyway.

Cloud couldn't help but snicker at her as he put some cream in one of the mugs after pouring the boiling water into both.

"And just to answer your question, I'm twenty one."

Serah watched silently as Cloud took out a plate and carefully poured the cookies onto it, holding it with one hand and the two mugs in the other before carrying them to the table where Serah was seated.

"So, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Serah gladly took the steaming mug from Clouds hands, muttering a thanks before setting it down in front of her.

Cloud placed the plate of cookies in the centre of the table and took a seat opposite her (which happened to be a blue wheely chair that said 'Fuck the office' in bright yellow handwritten spray paint. Serah secretly found it very amusing but also very odd for Mr Bugen to have- then again, he was a particularly strange man).

"Twenty three."

"Huh."

"Huh?"

Serah blew on her coffee before taking a sip, "For a twenty three year old, you sure don't act like one."

"You're one to talk."

"You act like a forty year old."

"And you act like a ten year old."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm fun."

"Is that why you keep coming over to hang out with me?" Cloud took a gulp of his black coffee, hiding his smirk behind the mug, clearly knowing he had won that argument.

Serah had walked right into that one.

"That's just because I have no one else to bother. Once I find a new friend, you won't have to worry about that anymore!" Serah replied nonchalant, also taking a gulp of her coffee and eying him down.

"Plus, I thought some of my awesomeness would rub off on you, since you need it an' all." Serah grinned, having not been able to carry on pretending to be serious any longer.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already awesome as it is."

Serah couldn't help but choke on her coffee, a laugh bubbling up her throat.

"Did you just pull a joke?"

Cloud rolled his eyes at her, "I do have the ability show emotion. I can function like a normal human being if you haven't noticed."

"Oh really? I thought you were a giraffe."

"I should've kept that door locked this morning."

Serah let out a laugh, clearly enjoying the playful banter between herself and the blonde.

"Hey, you still haven't tried one of my cookies!" Serah exclaimed, noticing that they were untouched. "Have one whilst they're still warm!"

Serah watched him as Cloud picked one up, expecting it for a few moments.

"I haven't poisoned it." She deadpanned.

"One does not simply eat a cookie without fully evaluating it."

"You're ridiculous."

"Want my opinion or not?"

Serah huffed, "For such a stoic guy, you seem to be taking this cookie ordeal very seriously."

"What can I say," Cloud shrugged, "I like my bakery goods."

Serah couldn't help but chuckle at the bizarre man, watching him finally place the cookie into his mouth. He showed no emotion as he continued to munch on the sugary goodness, Serah noticing how defined his jaw was after each chew.

"You have a nice jaw structure," She said earnestly.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Serah replied, not realising how forward she must've sounded. "Now tell me the verdict!"

After swallowing and taking a gulp from his coffee, Cloud wiped his mouth and coughed to clear his throat.

"Well…?" Gods he was doing this on purpose!

"They're actually pretty good." He replied honestly, popping another one into his mouth.

"Seriously?"

"No I was lying. That's why I decided to eat another one."

Serah leaned over the table to smack him across the head, "You can be such a sarcastic jerk sometimes!"

Cloud smirked at her failed attempt at hurting him. "Well you shouldn't ask such stupid questions."

Serah playfully glared at him, "I hate you."

Cloud just shrugged, "You're not the first to say that."

Serah sat there as she watched him gather up their mugs, before placing another cookie in his mouth and walking towards the sink basin. She couldn't help but frown at what he'd just said.

"Were you being serious just then?" She asked, "About the whole thing with people saying that they hate you."

"Well, I don't mean in the literal sense," He answered, turning the tap off and turning to face the pink haired woman, "But I've probably made more enemies than friends in my life time."

"And you're okay with that?"

He smirked, "You're too soft Serah."

Serah sighed, even if she got on the wrong side of one person she immediately always wanted to make amends with them.

The two were then suddenly interrupted by the charms echoing throughout the store, someone having walked through the front door.

"Looks like I have a customer." Cloud mumbled, making his way out of the kitchen and into the bookstore.

As the blonde dealt with the customer, Serah decided to take out her phone and play around with it as she waited.

She noticed she had a new message- from Snow.

She flipped her phone open, going through her inbox to find the new message.

**To: Serah**

**From: Snow 3**

_Hey bbe! Was thinking me and you have lunch 2day? Breaks at 3, and I hav an hour to crash. Thought id spend it with my fiance ;) xx_

Serah could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She would always swoon whenever he mentioned spending time with each other (even if they had been together for three years!). She decided to see the time it was sent before texting a reply.

He had sent it at twelve and currently it was almost two thirty.

"Shit!"

She wasn't one for profanities but _shit shit SHIT!_

Serah pulled her bag up around her arm before swiping a few of the cookies from the plate into the brown paper (she made sure she left some for Cloud) and quickly made her way out into the bookstore.

"Cloud!" She called, noticing that he was in middle of talking with the customer, "So sorry to interrupt but I've gotta go!"

"Wha-"

"Thanks for the coffee, it was yummy, like really yummy for instant coffee which is really unusual-"

She was rambling.

Which Serah tended to do when she was in a rush.

She hadn't even noticed the bizarre looks both Cloud and the customer were giving her.

"-you totes need to tell me the brand of that stuff! Also I left some of the cookies for you to munch on later since I'm gonna give some to Snow for our lunch date, which I'm going to be late for and I should seriously stop talking otherwise I will miss it fo' sho!"

An awkward silence settled between the trio.

"Well I'm off now! See you when I see you!"

She waved to them, quickly walking towards the exit but then last minute turned back around and ran towards the customer, almost skidding into him.

"I know you don't know me and you're probably like 'What the hell does this girl know? She has pink hair!' but honestly, this bookstore is awesome! Buy a book here okay? Since this place doesn't do well as it is and your participation in the sales would be great!"

She added a quick thumbs up to him for the hell of it, "Okay, seriously, I'm off now, Ciao!" And with that, she ran towards the exit and out of the store.

Cloud stood there stunned, his mouth agape.

What in the world had just happened?

He was however interrupted by a low whistle, the customer having recovered from the bizarre event that took place just moments ago.

"Damn!" He applauded, "Whatever that girl is on, I want some of it too!"

…

Serah found herself running through the streets of Sector 0, quickly checking the time on her phone.

'_Crap, I'm already twenty minutes late!'_

When she was on the train, Snow told her to meet him outside the coffee shop by the WRO headquarters (she had been there before so she knew what one he was talking about). She told him she was going to be running late but nevertheless, she always felt guilty whenever she kept someone waiting (especially in this case since it was Snow).

She rounded a corner noticing she was on the same street as the coffee shop.

'_Yes! Almost there!'_

Serah continued jogging down the street, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from on goers.

Oh please, she's been given those looks many times in her lifetime (especially from a certain blonde), she was practically immune to them by now.

She quickly checked the time again on her phone.

_3:35_

Ah damnit! She didn't remember the road being _this_ long!

When she saw the coffee shop sign in sight, she noticed the familiar tall man leaning against the window.

Serah couldn't help but grin.

"Snow!" she called, exhausted from all the running she had done.

When he noticed her presence, she slowed her pace, placing her hands on her knees.

Gods she needed to exercise more often.

"Hey babe!"

"H-hey!" She panted.

Her lungs have never felt so much pain.

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, "You okay sweetheart?"

Serah waved a hand at him to show she was okay, but stayed bent over and kept her head down.

Who was she kidding- she was pretty sure she was dying.

She heard Snow chuckle, "Why don't we go get some coffee?"

Serah just nodded, letting the burly mad take her hand and lead her into the coffee shop.

…

"So what made you so late? I've never seen you so worn out in your life!" Snow teased, the couple now seated in a booth with steaming hot coffees in front of them.

"I was actually hanging out with a friend." Serah admitted.

She didn't want to lie to him again. They were going to get married and she knew that no matter what, Snow would always respect the decisions she made.

Snow seemed to glow at her confession, "Ah that's great Serah! I'm glad you're finally making friends! I was starting to worry, since I knew it'd be hard being just us two. So where did you meet her?"

"Her?" Serah blinked, before letting out a giggle, "She is actually a he! I met him in this quirky book store; it's a real nice place."

Snow flinched slightly at the mention of 'he', though he quickly recovered by placing a smile on his face, "That's great babe!"

"I know right?" Serah replied, clearly oblivious to the scene beforehand, "He reminds me so much of Lightning- stoic and emotionless. Though I'm pretty sure I've gotten him to open up a little."

"Always the spiritual healer," Snow chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So how was your day? Anything eventful happen?"

"The majority was paper work," Snow replied, pulling a face as he did so, "And I got to meet a few other colleagues from different departments which was pretty cool."

"I bet it was." Serah smiled, pulling the mug to her lips and taking a small gulp.

She couldn't help but compare it to the one she had earlier that day.

Clouds was definitely better.

"Oh shoot!" Snow mumbled, checking his watch, "I better be getting back!"

"Ah that sucks!" Serah pouted, watching as Snow quickly gulped down the rest of the coffee.

Snow leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Okay," Serah sighed, suddenly remembering the snack she brought for him. "Hold on, I've got something for you!"

Serah pulled out the paper bag, handing it to Snow, "They're cookies I made this morning, thought I'd bring some for you!" She smiled up at him, excited to hear what he thought about them.

Cooking was a big deal to her and she always wanted to hear peoples honest opinion on them. Cloud thought they tasted good, so surely Snow thought the same (hopefully!).

"Thanks babe! I bet they taste great!" Snow said, scrunching the bag and stuffing it into his pocket.

Serah couldn't help but frown, "Aren't you going to try one now and tell me what you think? I've never made this sort before."

"Ah I'm sorry Serah, but I'm gonna be late," He said earnestly, placing another quick kiss on her cheek, "But like I said, I'm sure they taste amazing! Your cooking is always great!"

"But what if I muffed up!" Serah argued, "I could've put in the wrong ingredient and then it wouldn't taste so amazing."

Seriously though, it would literally take him two seconds to try one.

Snow laughed, "I trust you babe, I'm sure you didn't mess it up. You never do! I promise to have them later okay?"

"And what if I have? I won't see how you react if you decide to eat them at work, you know cooking is important to me and how I want people to be critical about it!"

"Serah," Snow placed a palm on her cheek, "They're going to be perfect. You don't need me to tell you that! Now I've seriously gotta be going now!"

He stood up and made his way to the exit, "I'll see you later, okay babe?" And before Serah could reply, he was out the door.

Serah sat there deflated.

He didn't even bother opening the bag!

For all he knew there could've been dog poo in there.

Serah couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. Her cooking wasn't _always_ perfect. What if they tasted like crap? How would she know how to improve her cooking if she didn't have someone being critical about it?

Yes, she gave some to Cloud to try but this was Snow, her_ fiancé_, his opinion mattered the most to her.

Yet he just assumed that they would taste great.

"Gah!"

Serah placed her head on the table. Was she being overdramatic? Was she bringing something so mundane out of proportion?

'_And the way he carelessly scrunched them into his pocket as if I hadn't spent all this morning making them!'_

Serah didn't want to feel angry but she couldn't help it.

"I need a drink." She sighed.

She needed a glass of wine, a hot bubble bath and some Lana Del Rey.

And then in the morning she'll feel a million times better, realising she was being childish and overdramatic.

Yep. She was going to need lots of wine.

…

**The wheely chair with the 'Fuck the office' I saw in some open studio from my visit to Amsterdam.**

**Amsterdam is awesome.**

**Anyway, I know I shouldn't do this (since it's really mean of me), but since I've already done the next chapter, I'm going to ask for a certain amount of reviews before I upload it.**

**I don't normally do this (like _never_) since my updates vary however as I've actually already done the next chapter (which is a RARITY), I thought I might as well...also I'd like to give a bit of space between the updates (since I can be vair impatient).**

**So, FIVE reviews, and I'll be uploading the next instalment!**

**And because you guys are awesome, here's a little sneak peak of chapter 4 (I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, I'm sure you guys will like it too!):**

'_Noticing that she was alone in the bed, she knew that it was some time after ten. She dared to look from under the covers, regretting it almost instantly as the sunlight from the balcony windows burned her eyes. Serah was pretty sure she almost hissed._

_She was either extremely hung over or she had become a vampire.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn, you guys sure don't wait! Haha.**

**But honestly, Thank you so much for the reviews! I ask for 5 and I get 9!**

**You are all honestly wonderful; just your nice comments alone keep me going!**

**Aera the Ninja: Snow's easily forgiven in this chapter, but once the story gets going we'll begin to see Serah distancing herself from him. As for Lightning, I'll probably bring her whole dilemma in the next chapter or the one after! And again, thank you for the review, I love reviewers who are the curious/questioning type!**

**'i': Ah I'm sorry! Just so you know it's going to take a long while before they do break up! (since they've been together 3 years an' all) So you don't have to worry about it for a while. And I didn't cry when I watched that scene haha, but I feel Snow was a bit of an ass in FFXIII-2 hence my dislike for him (please don't hurt me!). And as for Lana Del Rey, she's a singer. I actually use one of her songs in this so I recommend you listen to it when reading this chapter!**

**Guest (the one who wrote the lengthy review): I have no idea if you were being sarcastic about the needing money to walk outside comment haha, but it's not that, all my friends live in central London and it costs money to travel! Also, it's not that I love the Cloud/Serah pairing more than the Cloud/Lightning one (because Cloud/Lightning is cute). It's just that I don't think anyone's written a story on Serah/Cloud…or even considered them as a pairing (I have a thing for cute but usual pairings haha), so I thought I'd be the first! And I love how you pay attention to detail; I'm glad I made the atmosphere right and kept Cloud in character!**

**Phew, so review replies out the way, let's get on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII nor Final Fantasy VII, or any of the songs I use in the chapter- they belong to their rightful owners.**

...

**Chapter Four**

Serah found it difficult to move from the cushioned cocoon she made with her duvet, her head pounding as if a sledge hammer was constantly smashing into the back of her skull.

Gods, she felt like death.

Burying her head deeper under the covers, Serah tried to recall the events of last night.

There was a lot of dancing and out of tune singing. Whilst just clad in her underwear. Her favourite lacy underwear. She remembered her hair being damp, after having had a scolding hot bath with ridiculous frothy bubbles coating it. The smell of sweet strawberries and white chocolate was evident. And wine.

Lots and lots of wine.

How many glasses did she have?

Three? …Seven?

Serah rolled onto the cooler side of the bed, groaning as she did so. She couldn't help but cringe as a memory from that night flashed through her mind.

…

"_Kiss me hard before you go! Summertime Sadnessss!" Serah belted, exaggerating her voice as it went stupidly low alongside the song. _

_She held the whisk up to her mouth, her other hand too occupied with the almost empty bottle of wine._

"_I got my 'hiccup' red dress on tonight!" Serah jumped onto the sofa, the bottled hand resting on her hip, "Dancin' in tha dark in the pale moon light,"_

_She cat walked along, her hips swaying and her long damp curls loose behind her back. She was adorning her cream lacy underwear, a pale silk pink bow in the centre of the bra and two on each side of her knickers. She had thigh high fishnet white stockings, attached with suspenders from a white garter belt._

_She probably looked like a whore but she honestly didn't give a rats._

_She felt great!_

"_Oh, my God," Serah continued, stepping off the sofa, flicking her hips to each beat of the song, "I feel it in the air 'hiccup', telephones like a snare,"_

_Serah only wore this lingerie when she wanted to spice things up with Snow, only wearing it for him and only him._

_But since she was bitter about the cookie incident she was going to enjoy her sexy lingerie without him._

"_I'ma be sexy for me, 'hiccup' an only for me!" She declared, raising her wine bottle into the air despite not having a clue what she'd just said nor realising it made no sense what so ever._

"_Woo! Power to da people!"_

…

Serah buried her head under the pillow in embarrassment.

She always made a complete fool of herself whenever she was drunk. Spluttering out random sayings that had nothing to do with previous subjects she was talking about.

Thank the Gods she was in the apartment on her own.

Her eyes suddenly widened, another memory flashing through her mind.

Oh no…

…

"_Raisin' up, straight 'hiccup' to tha' top."_

_Serah was currently standing on the balcony of her and Snows bedroom, her hands above her head and jumping from side to side to the beat of the song. Covering her fists were Snow's boxing gloves, (which were clearly too big for her petite hands) as well as his black silk boxing gown (again, which were miles too big for her). She had the hood up, the edge of it almost covering her line of sight._

_Serah had pulled the attire out of Snow's gym bag, since boxing and kick boxing was a hobby of his, thinking that they were a necessity for the song which was currently playing._

"_Had tha gutss, got the gloryyyy!" _

_Serah punched a fist in front of her, the wind blowing the gown behind her since she decided to leave it open and undone (meaning her lingerie was still practically on show)._

"_Jus'a man and his will to surviiiive,"_

_Knowing the best part of the song was next, Serah grinned, swaying her hips from side to side._

'_It's the-_

"_EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT!"_

_Serah slowly raised her fist into the air, "RISIN' UP, TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL!" _

"_AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT 'hiccup', AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYE!"_

_Serah abruptly stopped, preparing to finish off the rest of the chorus._

"_Of the tigeeeer," She sang smoothly, next pumping her fists and practically thrusting her hips as she sang made up noises to the instrumental part._

"_BUM! BUM, BUM, BUM!" She punched a fist after each word, banging her head from side to side, "BUM, BUM, BUM! BUM ,BUM, BUUUUUUM!" _

_Serah had never felt so cool in her life._

…

"Oh my god!" Serah practically cried, her voice however coming out hoarse (though she wasn't surprised).

She wanted the bed to swallow her whole right there and then.

Someone must've seen her.

Serah and Snow lived in apartment flats, having neighbours next to them as well as above and below. And she wasn't exactly being quiet, screaming out the lyrics to 'Eye of the Tiger' at five o'clock in the evening and practically flaunting her almost naked self on the open balcony.

And what if there were children about? She probably scarred them for life.

"Kill me now." She groaned.

Noticing that she was alone in the bed, she knew that it was some time after ten. She dared to look from under the covers, regretting it almost instantly as the sunlight from the balcony windows burned her eyes. Serah was pretty sure she almost hissed.

She was either extremely hung over or she had become a vampire.

Serah was secretly hoping it was the latter and that last night was all a dream.

Did vampires even dream? Since they didn't exactly sleep-

Okay she was already going off topic.

Serah squeezed her eyes tight, pulling the duvet off as she tried to feel for the alarm clock on the bed side table.

When she found the electronic device, she pulled it into the bed with her, throwing the bed covers back over her so she could safely open her eyes without going blind.

_14:32_

Half past two?

How the_ hell_ did she sleep until two frickin' thirty?

Serah was pretty sure she passed out on the bed before Snow returned from work so that was what…some time before nine?

She slept for _eighteen_ hours!

What the hell? Did she go into a coma or something?

After ten minutes of opening and closing her eyes, she eventually adjusted to the light, sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

All that dancing and singing must've took it out of her since she obviously didn't have the energy to change her clothes.

Serah let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her bed, deciding that she was in need of some coffee.

Making her way to the kitchen, she turned on the espresso coffee machine not bothering to cover herself up since the caffeine drug came first.

After pouring herself a cup, she went to make her way back to the bedroom, a handwritten note on the fridge however stopping her in her tracks.

...

_Hey babe,_

_Was gonna wake you up and kiss you goodbye but since you looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to do so._

_I'm sorry if you wanted to spend the night together (I couldn't help but notice your outfit…damn girl, you know how to make a man weak in the knees!)._

_..._

Serah couldn't help but flush at the comment.

Ignoring the sudden warmth of her cheeks, she continued reading the letter.

...

_I was caught up in work again so I wasn't surprised you weren't able to wait up for me. Though I should finish at 4 today so maybe we can rendezvous then?_

_I'll text you if anything changes._

_Love ya,_

_Snow xx_

_..._

Serah couldn't help but smile.

That guy could be so sweet some times.

Maybe she was being a bit harsh on him. It was just cookies right? Any woman would gush if their fiancé told them they're cooking was amazing and perfect.

Cloud was right; she did act like ten year old.

Serah shook her head, though she immediately regretted it since she temporarily forgot about the pounding headache she was carrying.

Last night she was getting back at Snow for petty reasons and now she was suffering the consequences.

Serah read over the chicken scratch writing again, realising there was an extra bit on the end that she must've missed.

...

_P.S. What was my boxing gear and the 'best hits from the 1980's' tape doing on the balcony window? _

…

Serah sat in the reception room of the WRO headquarters, patiently waiting for Snow to finish work.

The building itself was extravagant, large clear glass windows framed with metallic silver bars. It was pointed and angular, being one of the tallest buildings in Midgar (it was made up of almost eighty floors).

Serah observed the men and women walking passed her, all in clean cut and pristine suits- brief cases in hand and a top of the range cell phone in the other.

She couldn't help but feel under dressed, having chosen to sport just a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers and an oversized hoody (the words 'Eden University' splattered across it in navy blue bold type).

But come one, she was _hung over_; she had an excuse to look like crap!

And where were all the knit grit soldiers? Surely there should be _at least_ one walking through the reception.

Serah blew the bangs that laid over her eyes, the rest of her hair having been quickly tied up into a high messy bun. She wished she went to get some coffee beforehand, since she arrived there half an hour early.

Thinking that she should walk around the block and get some much needed fresh air, she however heard a familiar voice coming from the direction of the reception desk.

"Reeve Tuesti called for my services, I believe he has a package that needs to be delivered."

"Cloud?" Serah mumbled.

No, this was too much of a coincidence.

Taking a closer look, she saw a young man standing in front of the desk, the middle aged receptionist giving him directions of where he needed to go. From what she could see, he had a pale complexion, his attire consisting of a black hooded leather jacket and a pair of slim fit black jeans, his hair symbolising that of a chocobo's behind.

Yep. Definitely Cloud.

"Cloud!" She called louder, grabbing the attention of not just the young blonde but also a few passer-by's; a business woman in particular giving her a long hard dirty look.

Serah just pulled a face in return.

Stupid business woman and her stupid suit.

Cloud stood there as emotionless as per usual, looking as if he was dealing with an inner turmoil of whether he should approach the crazy woman or pretend he had not a clue of who she was.

Serah dared him to turn away.

As if having telepathically heard her threat, Cloud reluctantly approached the young woman.

"Are you stalking me?"

Serah deadpanned.

"Hey, I could be asking you the same thing!"

"Well I asked first."

'_And he said I was the child'_ Serah thought to herself.

"I'm here waiting for my fiancé, he works here." Serah said simply.

"Ah, the one that has the same name as your cat?"

Serah wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face.

But since she wasn't the violent type she didn't.

Though if it were Lighting…

"No offence, but you're not one to talk," Serah replied carelessly, examining her nails, "I believe your mother liked to name her children after inanimate objects too. What's your sisters name? Chair?"

The smirk on Cloud's face instantly disappeared, his lips turning into a strained straight line.

…

Oh Gods, maybe she was as bit harsh on him.

Serah was about to apologise, before realising he wasn't straining his mouth to stop himself from shouting back at her…

He was trying to prevent himself from laughing.

Serah grinned, "You totally want to laugh right now!"

Cloud faked a cough, trying to cover his mouth with his first, "No I don't."

"You so do!"

"No. I don't."

She couldn't but laugh in glee, "You think I'm funny!"

Cloud shook his head, seeming to have recovered from his previous mishap, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Uh huh!" Serah pointed, "So you do admit it!"

Cloud raised an eye brow, "I didn't admit anything. What did I admit?"

"That you found what I just said hilarious!" Serah chuckled, "I, Serah Farron, made the almighty Cloud…"

"Strife."

"Strife, show that he had the capability to laugh!"

Cloud watched the pink haired woman laugh in delight, clutching her stomach as she did so.

"You're an embarrassment to this country."

Serah wiped a tear from her eye, "Well it just so happens that I'm not from this country."

"You're crazy."

Laughter.

"…"

More laughter.

"…Just so we're clear, you didn't actually make me laugh."

"But you wanted too," Serah argued, "And that's good enough for me!"

After seeing the look on the blonde's face, she was in a fit of giggles once again, however was quick to realise that it was a bad idea.

"Ow ow, my head," She moaned, though she was still chuckling, holding a hand up against her forehead, "Bad idea."

Cloud looked down at her, happy to change the subject, "Er…you okay?"

"Yeah!" She replied all too quickly, "Just didn't get enough sleep that's all."

The blonde smirked.

"What?" Serah asked confused.

"Liar."

She huffed, "No I'm not you j-"

"You're hung over."

Serah immediately flushed, knowing that she had already given it away.

"…No I'm not."

"I happen to live on top of a bar," Cloud shrugged, "So I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between someone that's hung over from someone who's not had enough sleep."

Serah frowned.

So he's the observant type.

"So what did you have? A glass of soda pop and you were on the floor?"

Serah narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? Just because I'm small and have pink hair, you assume I can't handle my drink?"

"I didn't say tha-"

"But you were totally thinking it!"

Cloud smirked, happy that he was able to ruffle up the small woman's feathers, "And what if I was?"

"Then I'll prove that you're wrong and that you're only making an ass out of yourself by assuming such rubbish!"

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Are you challenging me to a drink dual?"

"Yes." She declared defiantly, "Yes I am."

"You'd only be wasting your money, maybe you should try challenging someone that's not out of your league."

"Oh so you're pussying out?"

Cloud stared at her, "Did you just call me a pussy?"

"Yeah…pussy."

Cloud squinted an eye at her, biting his tongue.

"Puss-aaaaay," She drawled.

Oh yeah, he was so going to bite.

"You know that's not gonna do anyt-"

"PUSSY, PUSSY, PUSSY, PUSSY, PUSSY-"

Cloud quickly clamped a hand around her mouth, shutting her up before she made a scene, "Okay, okay, I accept the drinking dual! Now please, for the love of God, can you stop shouting pussy!"

Serah smiled behind his hand.

"Mghfine,"

"Good." Cloud replied relieved, slowly removing his hand as she looked innocently up at him.

He sighed, "No more name shouting or making weird…noises okay? I _am_ in the middle of working so I do have a reputation to keep up."

Serah raised an eyebrow.

"You're working?"

"That is what I just said Einstein."

"So this your job, job." Serah clarified, choosing to ignore his sarcastic ass comment, "Aside from minding the book store."

"Yeah."

"And that's…" She gestured with her hands.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "I own a delivery service."

"So you're a delivery boy!"

Cloud had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes again, "Yes, I guess you could call it that."

"So what's the name of this delivery service?"

"…Strife's delivery service."

"Well that's very creative of you."

Cloud glared at the smiling woman, "I like to keep things simple."

Serah just laughed, the glare seeming to have little effect.

As her laughter died down, a silence settled between the pair.

"I…I should get going," Cloud said eventually, realising that someone was actually waiting for him and he was still in the middle of work.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Serah replied seriously, "Man on the job."

"Yep…" Cloud said, popping the 'p', "I'm…gonna get..yeah. Bye."

Serah couldn't help but chuckle at his awkwardness, waving as he strolled off.

"So I'll see you around?"

Cloud stopped in his tracks, turning to face her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Sure."

…

**The chapter with the drinking dual is gonna be a hella lot of fun to write.**


End file.
